Constants
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: One-shot. James Potter was used to certain constants in his life.


**The idea for this one-shot came from the fact that I've been sick for a few days. It's a cute little drabble. Enjoy!**

****

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing.**

* * *

James Potter was used to certain constants in his life. Like how Remus would always have his nose buried in a book. Or how Peter was always walking a step behind him. Or how James could always rely on Sirius to come up with a good way to make him laugh. But there was one constant that he noticed missing one day.

Lily Evans.

It started in the morning when he was at breakfast. He was sitting with the usual suspects eating breakfast, like every morning. Usually, at some point, Lily would grace James with her presence and remind him about something related to him being Head Boy. But this morning, Lily never showed up for breakfast. James saw her friends sitting not too far away and was going to ask them, but then Remus dragged him off to his first class, Potions.

Usually, Lily and James would sit next to each other in Potions. Since they were Head Boy and Head Girl, they had been extremely nice to each other, mostly on James's part because he decided he might impress Lily more if he actually acted mature. But today, Lily was not in class. Potions was one of her favorite classes, so James couldn't imagine that she would skip it. He tried to get Alice's attention to ask where Lily was, but Alice was too caught up in whatever Frank was telling her.

After Potions, James went to Charms, a class that he didn't have with Lily. But that didn't mean he wasn't curious as to where she was. It was almost midday and James had yet to see Lily. Was something wrong? Did something happen to her?

By the end of the day, James was going crazy. He hadn't see Lily at lunch, or in Transfiguration, or in Defense Against the Dark Arts. So where was she?

"Alice," He said, walking up to one of Lily's friends. "Where's Lily?" Alice, who had been very close to beginning to snog with her boyfriend Frank, looked up at James.

"I don't know," Alice said briskly, before beginning to snog with her boyfriend. James rolled his eyes. He looked towards the stairwell. Was it possible that Lily was in her room? Without a second thought, James bolted up the stairwell to the girls' dormitories. He made it up to the top room, where he knew Lily lived. He walked up to the closed door and heard coughing.

"Lily?" He asked, knocking on the door. He opened the door slowly. The room looked empty from the doorway, so James walked in. He spotted someone huddled up in a ball in their bed.

"Lily?" He asked again. Lily's head poked out from the blankets. Her red hair looked like it hadn't been brushed and was sticking up on all ends. Her face was pale and her nose was red and running.

"James?" She asked. Her voice was extremely hoarse and scratchy. "What are you doing up here?" James walked towards Lily's bed. On the floor surrounding her bed was a mountain of tissues.

"I was worried about you," James said. "I didn't see you in any of our classes or at any meals, and your friends didn't know where you were."

"I've been in bed all day," Lily said. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "I'm ill."

"Have you gone to see Madame Pomfrey?" James asked. Lily shook her head. "Well, have you eaten anything today?" Lily shook her head again. "Well of course you've been sick all day; you haven't been doing anything to help yourself." James made a "tsk-tsk" noise, jokingly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine," Lily said. James put his hand on her forehead. There was a small moment between them as his hand rested there. James pulled his hand away and Lily looked down.

"You're forehead's warm," James said quietly. "Can you please go see Madame Pomfrey?" Lily looked up into his hazel eyes. He was genuinely concerned for her.

"Okay," She said, getting out of bed. She grabbed a hairband and pulled her red hair back into a ponytail. She slipped on a pair of sneakers. She and James walked out of the room. As they began walking down the stairs, Lily felt herself losing her balance. She felt James's strong hands grab onto her shoulder and steady her.

"I got you," James whispered in her hair. Lily felt herself shiver. They continued walking to the Hospital Wing, but in silence. When they got there, Lily turned towards James.

"Thank you for walking here with me," Lily said. "And thank you for caring enough to make me come."

"Anytime," James said with a smile. Then, Lily leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed James on the cheek, before walking into the hospital wing. James smiled as he walked back towards the common room.

A few hours later, James was sitting in the common room. He didn't want to go to sleep because he wanted to see Lily. Maybe it was the fact that James was so infatuated with her, but he felt that there was something between the two of them earlier. He heard someone whisper outside the portrait hole. Lily entered the room slowly. She looked up, a little surprised to see James.

"What are you still doing awake?" She asked. Her voice sounded normal, which James considered a very good thing. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep," James said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Lily said, with a smile. "Much better. I should have gone to Madame Pomfrey in the first place." James nodded. They sat in silence for a while. James glanced over at the redhead sitting next to him. She was staring at the fire, with a small smile on her face. James still couldn't get that moment from earlier out of his head. Lily Evans, the girl that he had been in love with for six years, had kissed him on the cheek. Was it possible that she liked him? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Lily?" James began, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes James," She looked over at him, her emerald eyes locking with his hazel eyes.

"If asked you to be my girlfriend would you say yes?" There it was. It had been the first time James had asked Lily out since the end of their sixth year. Lily stared at him for a little bit, before smiling.

"Yes," She said simply. James's face lit up with happiness. He pulled Lily towards him and kissed her. He could feel Lily's lips turning upwards into a smile. She pulled away and reclined down, so that she was lying almost on James. James sighed contently and ran his fingers through her hair.

James liked the constants in his life. And he was more than happy that Lily was one of them.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review please! XD**


End file.
